Wonderland's Next Top Model 1
Wonderland's Next Top Model 1 je prva sezona wonderlandskog Next Top Modela. Sudjelovalo je 10 kandidata. Pobjednica showa će zabljesnuti na naslovnici wonderlandskog modnog časopisa X Fashion te potpisati ugovor s wonderlandskom modnom agencijom Woman. Najbolja od najboljih je Amanda Ware, dok je drugo mjesto osvojila Rafaela Franić. Show je vodila Heidi Klum, jedna od članova žirija. U žiriju je, osim Heidi, i Naomi Campbell i Tyra Banks. U eliminacijskim krugovima je odlučivao isključivo žiri, dok je u finalu svoj glas mogla doprinjeti i publika. Episode summaries Episode 1 Heidi, Naomi i Tyra su odabrale 10 djevojaka koje su zadovoljile kriterije te ih smatraju potencijalnim uspješnim manekenkama. Prvi zadatak kandidatkinjama je bio Make Over. Sudeći po žiriju, najbolje su se snašle Michela i Freja. Žiri je odlučio kako zbogom moraju reći Nizozemki Anandi Marchildon za koju su tvrdili da ima potencijala, ali da to nije pokazala. Episode 2 Heidi je nestrpljivo čekala kandidatkinje da im priopći jedno veliko iznenađenje. Naime, drugi zadatak je glasio Stars Photo Shoot. Djevojka koja najbolje odradi posao će zablistati na naslovnici najpoznatijeg wonderlanskog časopisa Stars. Žiri je odabrao Serainu te je odlučio kako show napušta Norvežanka Martine Lervik. Također, Heidi je kandidatkinje iznenadila s još jednom viješću: tri djevojke odlaze u London na poznatu modnu reviju. Kartu za Britaniju dobile su Amanda, Freja i Rafaela. Episode 3 Teenage Dream Shoot, glasio je treći modni zadatak za naše djevojke. Započeo je photoshooting a djevojka koja najbolje odradi zadatak odlazi u Pariz na modnu reviju pjevačice Katy Perry. Žiri je odabrao Michelu te je odlučio kako je za Brazilku Camilu Trindade natjecanje završeno. Episode 4 Sensuality & Gentleness su vrlo cijenjene u Maroku: novi je zadatak za kandidatkinje. Dvije cure koje najbolje odrade zadatak putuju u Casablancu na poznatu modnu reviju, na kojoj će nositi kreacije poznatih kreatora. Žiri je odabrao Amandu i Michelu a Amerikanki CariDee English i Austrijanki Alisar Ailabouni su morali reći zbogom. Episode 5 Kandidatkinje su, zajednom s žirijem, otputovale u Fidži. Heidi, Naomi i Tyra su željeli vidjeti koliko su djevojke vješte u zadatku Feel the Freedom!. Slika je trebala predstavljati djevojku slobodnih misli i razmišljanja. Djevojka koja najbolje odradi posao će nositi kreaciju poznate američke kreatorice na poznatom fidžijskom tjednu mode. Žiri je odabrao Michelu a Grkinji Seraini Kazamia su rekli zbogom. Episode 6 Sa sunčanog Fidžija, ekipa putuje u hladni Milano, gdje žiri želi istražiti koliko se djevojke snalaze u zadatku Don't Disturb Me!. Slika je trebala predstavljati djevojku koja uživa u spokoju, ili s druge strane želi biti sama te je agresivna. Djevojka koja najbolje odradi posao će nositi kreaciju poznate talijanske kreatorice na poznatoj milanskoj večeri mode. Žiri je odabrao Amandu a Šveđanki Freji Kjellberg su zatvorili vrata finala. Amanda, Michela i Rafaela prolaze u veliku završnicu! Episode 7 Finale: tri djevojke se bore za laskavu titulu pobjednice. Prisjetimo se kako je sve počelo od oko 1500 natjecateljica, do top10 pa do najbolje tri. Amanda, Rafaela, ili Michela, tko je pobjednica? Djevojke su mogle same odabrati temu svoje slike, dakle zadatak se zvao No Name. Nakon prezentacije slika, slijedilo je prvo izbacivanje u kojem je show kao trećeplasirana napustila Michela Maggioni iz Italije. Amanda i Rafaela su nastavile borbu za pobjedu. Finalistice su odabrale sliku koju žele za naslovnicu X Fashiona. Heidi je pozvala djevojke na podij te se na displayu pojavila slika pobjednice. Pobjedu je odnijela Amanda Ware iz Australije a drugo mjesto je osvojila Rafaela Franić iz Hrvatske. Contestants Summaries 'Call-out order' * The contestant won the reward challenge * The contestant was eliminated * The contestant won the competition Points * Svaki član žirija davao je ocjene od 1 do 10, što znači da je maksimalan broj bodova 30 a minimalan 3. U sljedećem krugu se zbrajaju prethodne ocjene i ocjene za novu sliku. 'Photo shoot guide' * Episode 1 Photoshoot: Make Over Shoot * Episode 2 Photoshoot: Stars Photo Shoot * Episode 3 Photoshoot: Teenage Dream Shoot * Episode 4 Photoshoot: Sensuality & Gentleness * Episode 5 Photoshoot: Feel the Freedom! * Episode 6 Photoshoot: Don't Disturb Me! * Episode 7 Photoshoot: No Name Rewards International destinations * London (Episode 2) * Paris (Episode 3) * Casablanca (Episode 4) * Fiji (Episode 5) * Milano (Episode 6) Gallery File:Amanda.jpg|Amanda Ware from Australia File:Rafaela.jpg|Rafaela Franić from Croatia File:Michela.jpg|Michela Maggioni from Italy File:Freja.jpg|Freja Kjellberg from Sweden File:Seraina.jpg|Seraina Kazamia from Greece File:CariDee.jpg|CariDee English from United States File:Alisar.png|Alisar Ailabouni from Austria File:Camila.jpg|Camila Trindade from Brasil File:Martine.jpg|Martine Lervik from Norway File:Ananda.jpg|Ananda Marchildon from the Netherlands Song title